UnAnything Wiki:Captain 1's Revenge
Captain 1 has stolen Chuck Norris' Tears. Absorbing their power, he has become nearly as powerful as an Undefeatable. Captain 0 has fled UnAnything, fearing for his life and the lives of the UnAnything Team. His only hope is to get help from the Undefeatables... Characters Good Guys *Captain 0 - User:Thebiguglyalien *T-2500.5 - User:Marc122 *Cat - User:AwesomeGamer670 *Probotector - User:Oobooglunk Bad Guys *Captain 1 - User:Thebiguglyalien *Wikipedians - User:Oobooglunk Minor Characters *T-5000 - User:Marc122 *Morshu - ??? Role Play Captain 0 is at Undefeatable Palace, presenting his case to the Undefeatables. CAPTAIN 0: Please, help! Captain 1 has stolen the sacred tear of Chuck Norris! He's become far too powerful! The UnAnything Wiki has fallen, and my team are in distress! I need back up, and there is no one greater than you to send assistance. I have served this counsel for hundreds of years. Now I ask this one favor of you: do what I would have done for you. Help the UnAnything Wiki. Captain 0 looks up to the T-5000, the undefeatable overseeing this meeting. T-5000: Pfft. Whatever. Why would you think this idiot can steal a really powerful tear this easily? All the Undefeatables burst into laughter as Captain 0's looks of hope quickly turns to one of fear. CAPTAIN 0: You don't understand! He's taken it from right under your noses, and you're doing nothing about it! I'll show you guys! Just you wait! Captain 0 turns around and walks toward the door. As he leaves, he is interrupted by a crash from outside. Then, a Probotector walks into the palace. PROBOTECTOR:'' Location unknown. State your names, UnRanks, and intents. Captain 0 morphs his hand into an energy cannon, and aims it at the Probotector. CAPTAIN 0: T? Orders? The T-2500.5, who came with a Probotector, clears his throat. T-2500.5: Ahem. I listened to Captain 0 and I agree that--He stole Chuck's tear?! Captain 0 gives a hesitant glance at the Probotector before lowering his weapon. CAPTAIN 0: Thanks, I guess. Well guys, it looks like 2500 here is the only one who accepts the facts. We will be back with the body of Captain 1. Meanwhile at Captain 1's lair, he is sitting on his twisted throne of red links and citations. He is shouting orders to the Wikipedians as they bow down to him. CAPTAIN 1: MOAR information! Purge all that is unknown and untrue! Everybody will be educated ''correctly! WIKIPEDIANS: All hail Captain 1! All hail Captain 1! CAPTAIN 1: The UnAnything Wiki has fallen! The UnAnything Team is in chains! Information has won over nonsense! All hail the Anything Wiki! Unaware of how bad things have gotten, Captain 0 and his new robot friends were preparing for war. CAPTAIN 0: Alright guys. Captain 1 has locked himself in the UnAnything Wiki, and there's no way we're going to get past him without help. We're going to need munitions. Specifically, we need to blow stuff up. And there's only one guy who can help us with that. With that, Captain 0 stepped across the boarder between France and East Hyrule. CAPTAIN 0: We're off to find Morshu. T-2500.5: Yes. On it. PROBOTECTOR: Target recognized. Morshu is currently somewhere in Koridai.